


Join Forces into a Shining Precious Future!

by TheEmotionAngel42



Series: Sonic & Pretty Cure Series [1]
Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, ふたりはプリキュア | Futari wa Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Flashbacks, Gen, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmotionAngel42/pseuds/TheEmotionAngel42
Summary: When the HUGtto! Pretty Cure was having a picnic at the park, they are sent to Mobius by the Phantom Ruby, with Dr. Eggman wanting to steal the power of the Pretty Cures for his conquering conquest with the Phantom Ruby!So now with the Pretty Cures scattered all across Mobius, they must combine their strength and power with the Resistance and Futari wa Pretty Cure, along with Classic Sonic and other Precure teams to stop Eggman's Army from taking over all of Mobius. All the while, Cure Yell is curious about the mysterious and tragic masked Jackal called Infinite.
Series: Sonic & Pretty Cure Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685812
Kudos: 3





	1. Green Hill's Lost Valley

Somewhere, in a dark lab full of capsules that illuminate it with mysterious contents lied inside, the sounds of footsteps taping the floor can be heard echoing as they pass by the capsules. A round scientist with a brown bushy mustache walks towards a section of his lab.

"Sonic, how I hate him," He, Dr. Eggman, growled with hatred while he turned toward his monitor. 

"And all that loathing has been focused into this invincible instrument of destruction!" He gloated, turning towards a capsule. "Every defeat, every humiliation at the hedgehog's hands will be returned a thousandfold by my unstoppable creation!"

Dr. Eggman pushes aside the yellow robot Cubot, who was wiping the capsule, looks with a devilish smirk at his creation inside the capsule. As the person inside was still, a gem in magenta and black with seen on his chest and it was glowing brightly.

"This is my dream come true," Dr. Eggman looks towards his monitor that was showcasing different silhouettes of different colored figures. "and with this invention, I shall harness the power of the Legendary Warriors that are foretold to expand the Eggman Empire across the globe and conquer the world!"

Dr. Eggman then begins to laugh as Orbot looked towards his robot partner who was hanging to the computer Orbot was typing on. "The boss means business this time!" He said.

"Uh-huh!" Cubot agreed.

The person inside the capsule woke up and looked forward with a gleam in his yellow eye seen.

* * *

Green Hill Zone, where it was once a fresh green and peaceful land on South Island, was now turning into a dry and sandy desert. A blue hedgehog with red shoes ran as fast and quick on green checkered hills, eerily seeing the desert of Green Hill. Which he knew wasn't normal today on his run.

"Sonic! Eggman's forces are surging into the city!" Said his buddy Tails through Sonic's communicator. "We need you here now!"

"Hold on Tails! I'm on my way!" Sonic answered with his usual smile on his face as he pressed on. He jumped off a ramp and landed onto the next section. "I don't have time to lose, I better kick things up a notch!"

Sonic saw some round-shaped robots and knew they were Eggman's Egg Pawns and ran towards them with such speed, breaking them from impact. He raced on with destroying more of Dr. Eggman's robots before jumping into the air and performed his Homing Attack on one robot after another before running off onto a red spring, bouncing onto the next section and using his Homing Attack again on some robots and ran over towards the next section with a red spring.

He bounces off a few springs and looks towards the desert, his eyes widen at the sight of a large blue worm emerge from the once green grass that was now dry sand with a loud rumble. 

"Man! Look at the size of that thing! Guess all kinds of things show up when your neighborhood turns into a desert, clean-up's gonna be a chore." Sonic grumbles as he lands onto the next section with ease and runs again, boosting off Egg Pawns in his path and running up a hill onto one another.

Sonic then jumps toward the next hill and runs down it then races off again as the green patch then changes to sand while he destroys the Egg pawns in his way. Then he begins to look onward at the place. 

"There's sand everywhere!" Sonic grunted. "Green Hill's looking a lot more like Sand Hill's right now." He slides through caverns before landing on dry land from a sand fall that was once a waterfall. He runs his way through a loop with his speed and boosts through robots.

"Man, this place is a wreak. Thanks, Eggman one of my favorite spots is all ruined." Sonic grumbled sarcastically as he ran through a wooden bridge and made it to the next part of the journey.

"This is it for Green Hill so the city must be close, I should be ready for some action!" Sonic says to himself as he raced off in superspeed towards the city through the sandy ruins of what looked to be a bigger version of the Egg Pawns but he brushed it off.

He had people to save after all.

* * *

In the city, the place was burning and the attack that Dr. Eggman launched was still going on. He watched as his Silver Egg Pawns were marching towards a group of civilians with a familiar two-tailed fox in front of them. Tails and the civilians closed their eyes and braced for an attack as the Pawn moved closer.

However, a blue familiar jumped up and boosted onto a Silver Egg Pawn and onto another. He jumped up again and revealed to be Sonic as he used his Homing Attack again on a Pawn to land. He then turns towards the Pawns and pierces through them from his spin dash before finishing off the last one.

The group of civilians cheered and whooped in delight and joy at their hero as Tails sighs in relief at his friend who turned towards them.

"Is everyone okay?" Sonic asked, making sure no one got hurt before he came along. Tails shook his head confirming that no one was harmed at all.

"We are, thanks to you. Cutting it kind of close, though, pal." He said, with a small wink at him.

"Well yeah, that's pretty much how I roll," Sonic answered before turning towards the doctor, with his usual smile. "okay, let's finish this, Eggman!"

"It will be your finish, Sonic," Dr. Eggman says, pointing a finger at Sonic. "Behold the power of my ultimate masterpiece!" He declared as Sonic runs up to spin dash him but he was pushed back by someone and he uncurled and landed while Tails evacuated the group of civilians to safety. Sonic looked up and his eyes widen at the sight of who was in front of him.

A black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills and white chest fur landed in front of the doctor on one knee before standing straight and silently crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Shadow!? It's you?!" Sonic says in shock at the hedgehog in front of him. But not before three other figures landed next to Shadow that shocked him the most.

A red stocky build zenti appeared first on Shadow's left, appeared with a glare. "Zavok?!"

Next, a metal version of Sonic landed on Shadow's right side appeared before him. "Metal?!!"

And lastly, a being made of water appeared next to Metal Sonic with green eyes and its brain can be seen through its clear head. "Chaos?!?!"

Sonic looked at the group of villains in shock, at Shadow especially, joining together with Eggman. But then, a fifth being appeared and lands before him, glowing a red aura around himself. With a mask that was covering his left eye, and a gem-like object was placed on his chest was glowing the same color.

Sonic wiped his nose with a huff, and dashes towards the being fast, but the figure dodged him was such speed with moving. Sonic was super confused at this as the being floated in the air. Tails, who hid behind some rumble, looked at this in shock at the being who dodged Sonic with ease.

"Woah, this guy's faster than Sonic!" Tails said to himself as he watched. The being shots a beam at Sonic who quickly dodges and jumps up towards him but the being kicks his back and kicks him towards a wall, smashing some of it on impact.

"No, wait, it must be something else. I have to scan his to figure this out," Tails says, picking up his Miles Electric.

Sonic slowly stands up, having been a bit bruised from the impact, the being shoots two more beams at him but Sonic dodges again, however, he quickly placed his arms in front of himself to block Zavok's incoming fist. But what surprised him was that Zavok's fist was covered in ice, Sonic kicks him back and runs towards the being but a pink symbol appeared in front of him and was sent to the other side of the being. 

He would have been hit by Metal Sonic, who's colored blue stain-less metal had been turned to a crimson red with a fiery dash had Sonic not quickly landing on the ground and runs up to the being again but he moves to his left and Sonic lands on a roof with Chaos came out of the same symbol. 

Sonic blocks Chaos's fist as he looks at the water being in confusion. The Chaos he knew was still in the master emerald the last time he saw him. But now this Chaos, he seemed different. 

Firstly, Chaos wasn't able to seemly teleport through some weird portal-thing, Sonic thinks. And he knows Zavok was able to surround his fists with red energy for more powerful strikes, but not with ice before to add to his strength, and he's sure as heck that Metal didn't just repaint himself to look like Shadow and was able to use fire unless he copied someone next to him.

"What are you?!" Sonic demanded at this Chaos in front of him. "And how are able to-"

Sonic was kicked by his side from the being and was sent to the ground, groaning as Sonic slowly sits up. The group of villains then group up where the being was, Dr. Eggman watches this with such amusement and was very happy at the sight of Sonic getting beat up.

"Nice!" He compliments as he clenched his fist, watching as his plan was working wonderfully. "The powers of the four are working wonderfully indeed!"

Tails looks at Eggman in confusion at what he said, more or else the words he said out loud. '' _The powers of the four?' what does that mean? Could it be something related to this?_ ' He thought, looking at what the four villains were able to do with such strong and powerful attacks.

Sonic groans in pain as he looks up at the group of villains before turning towards his buddy Tails who was holding his Miles Electric and looked at Sonic with a worried look.

"Tails, I need to know what's going on with these guys and these powers!" Sonic said, standing up while his attention was on the villains.

Tails snapped out of his thoughts and went to check through his Miles Elector, but found not much help for his blue hedgehog friend. "I'm trying Sonic, but these readings are all messed up! They don't make any sense at all!" He answered as he pushes some buttons on his electric to figure it out but all he got were more and more readings flying up. "It's like they're all a huge group of people or something!"

The being went to dropkick Sonic but he dodged and backed off before the being appeared again and slammed him to a wall. Things weren't looking well for the blue hero as the being kicks him up in the air where Zavok is waiting for him.

Zavok smirked at him before he spread his arms wide and yells out. " **Zenti Whip Decoration!** " And sends a dark strawberry shortcake flying towards Sonic. 

Sonic's eyes widen as he was quickly devoured by it and sent to the ground. Sonic weakly looks at Zavok in confusion and shocked at the attack he threw at him. "Wh-What kind of attack is tha-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the being hits him with a beam and he was sent flying.

Chaos held his hands together before holding them towards Sonic and a big Diamond appeared and was sent towards him. Sonic dodges this as the diamond hits the ground, leaving a large crater of what would have been him.

Sonic then looks up and quickly runs off before he was hit by a fireball that was targeting him. He looks up and sees Metal Sonic coming at him with his firey presence.

" **Neo Passion Dynamite!** " Metal Sonic yells out as he spins and taps his left metal wrist. " **Olé,** " And sends Sonic flying up again with a furious blue-flamed tornado at him.

Shadow is there waiting for him as he crossed his arms and the Inhibitor Rings on his wrists turned rose-red before holding his right hand towards Sonic.

" **Black Rose Tourbillon!** " He yells out, where he draws out a large black rose with a red light. Shadow then spreads the petals and sends Sonic off again with the powerful hit.

Then finally, the being finishes Sonic off by dropkicking him to the ground hard. Sonic tries and struggles to get, with the specks of the whipped cream from Zavok's attack to the burn marks Metal Sonic left, and finally the bruises from the beating. Sonic couldn't hold on and was too exhausted to move, so he had given in and dropped back on the ground with a painful groan.

"SONIC!!" He hears Tails shout out but he was too focused on the being that was landed in front of him before he blacked out.

* * *

Tails can only watch as the being lands in front of the now unconscious Sonic, the other four villains came behind him as Dr. Eggman comes over from his Eggman Moblie. And he looks very pleased with what was in front of him.

"After years of defeat, Sonic is defeated," Dr. Eggman laughed with as he clasps his hands together. He then looks over at the four villains. "get the blue rat, I want to make sure my revenge is sweet and painful before I take over." 

They nodded and Zavok hoisted Sonic over his shoulder. Tails couldn't believe this, how could he let this happened? He has to help his friend, Tails puts his Miles Electric away and when he looks up he gasps when he's met with the being's cold gaze at him.

He was frozen in place, unable to move as the being looked at him. The being looks over at Dr.Eggman and for the first time, he spoke.

" ** _Doctor, what about his two-tailed fox?_** " He asked, his voice chilling Tails to the bone. Dr. Eggman looks over at Tails with a glare before turning towards the being.

"Finish him off for all I care, he's just as a nuisance as Sonic was," Dr. Eggman says before he looks away from them, to call for his robot army no doubt, he thinks.

Tails looked back at the being who held a ball of energy, probably to finish him. Tails closed his eyes and braced for the attack. But in doing so, he didn't see the being pausing at his action. 

Before he switched the ball of energy with a cube and Tails was knocked unconscious.


	2. Thrown into a struggle

With Sonic now defeated, being presumed dead, Dr. Eggman began his plan to take over the world. With his army quickly taking over, and within months, all but a few isolated areas in the world were under their control.

But despite the odds against everyone was overwhelming odds, a rag-tag resistance was formed and band together to continue the fight.

And while this was happening, Dr. Eggman's 'creation' finds the rest of these 'legendary warriors' within the months Dr. Eggman's army takes over Mobius.

To what happened to them? No one knows...

And now, a group of warriors must prepare to join the struggle

* * *

It was just an average day for the Pretty Cures, one moment Nagisa walking around the city with her friends and the next, a monster appears out of nowhere, and was off fighting a Zakenna.

She, Cure Black, and her friends, Honoka aka Cure White, and Hikari aka Shiny Luminous saves the day and everything seems handy dandy.

Cure Black, Cure White, and Shiny Luminou watch from the roof of a building at a job well done. They waved over at a couple they have just saved from the fight as they looked at each other. Cure Black sighs as she slumps over.

"And we were gonna get chocolate parfait, but now we won't get too!" Cure Black whined in annoyance and impatience.

Cure White gave her friend a small smile and pats her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll still be able to go, though."

"But the line will be much longer by then," Cure Black continued to whine. Shiny Luminous giggles at their interaction with a smile. But then, that smile left her face as she looks behind herself, sensing something off, something darker.

"Luminous?" Cure White asked her friend since she's been quiet and was acting strange right about now.

"I sense a strange dark scent..." Shiny Luminous turns towards them but she pauses and gasped.

Cure Black and Cure White were confused by this and turned around to see a black and magenta portal right there. The three of them were shocked at the sight of the portal but suddenly felt something pulling them and shouted in surprise at the portal before something came out of it, a beam shot out of the portal and exploded.

Thankfully, the three precures were able to dodge the beam in time. Cure Black and Cure White landed on support beams next to a construction site, the two looked up and sees this being before them.

The being was a bit taller than them, his fur was black with white long and stiff dreadlocks, a white-collar of some kind, and white stripes on his back that resemble a ribcage. He had a bushy tail with a white tip also, and wears black gloves with silver streaks on the back, covering his sharp fingers.

But the most noticeable feature about him was his silver metal mask that draws an eerie presence to him, and this gem-like thing on his chest that glowed ever brightly.

"What is that?" Cure White wondered, looking up at the figure floating in a red aura with the others.

"This black tanuki... doesn't seem to be a Zakenna." Shiny Luminous stated.

"Seems to be that case." Cure Black agreed.

The being flies towards them and the three jumped out of the way. The being shots red projectiles of energy at them but they also dodged. Cure Black throws punches at the being but he dodges them with ease. And when Shiny Luminous went to dropkick him, he teleported away from her and was at the top of the construction site.

"Who are you?!" Cure Black demanded. "If you want something, then say it!"

The being said nothing at first as he adjusted his mask in its place. Then, in a blink of an eye, the being suddenly teleported right between the two precures.

Finally, the being spoke in a deep and chilling voice.

" ** _You do not need to know who I am, for this will be the last place you'll ever see._** " The two of them were shocked by this, but they didn't react in time for the being grabbed their legs and with such strength flung them towards the ground, creating a crater in the process.

"Black! White!" Shiny Luminous cried as she ran towards them and helps them up.

The three narrowed their eyes at the, waiting for an attack from him. The being drew out his claw hand and a portal appear the same one as before, but this time it begins to suck them in.

The precures struggled to plant their feet to hold their ground but Cure White felt her feet lifted and she was dragged towards the portal but not before Cure Black quickly grabs her hand. Shiny Luminous comes over and takes Cure Black's other hand and uses her other to grabs onto a light pole next to them as the portal and they do a tug a war with each other from the distorted noises and air sucking into it.

" ** _This will be the gate to your demise, I hope you'll survive till then._** " The being told them before he disappears in red light.

"I can't... hold on... much longer! This portal... is too strong!" Shiny Luminous says as she struggles to hold onto the polls.

Shiny Luminous struggle to hold the poll begins to slip and she slips her grasp on it. And with that, the three Pretty Cures screamed as they were sucked into the portal in bright light with the sound of distortion behind it as it fades away. Like it was never there.

* * *

Somewhere else in Japan, a lone baby watches a ladybug on a leaf with cute curiosity. The baby then tries to paw it like a cat as a camera was placed in seen showing her. Then, a very cheerful and energetic voice calls out to her.

"Hugtan! Smile, smile please~!" The baby, Hugtan, looks over as the ladybug flies away.

"Hagyu~!" Hugtan smiles widely at the person in front of her. And that person was none other than Hana, aka Cure Yell, she was having a fun time taking pictures of Hugtan from each angle she gets.

"Soo cute!" Hana squealed in delight as she takes another picture of her sitting and looking at the camera, one up close to her with her small clubby hands up. And another with Hugtan not looking at the camera but her back was facing the camera.

"You're way too cute today!" Hana comments as she snaps a picture again of her fallen on the grass before hitting the camera with her forehead. "Here Hugtan, show Hana-chan some even better expressions!"

Just then, a girl with pigtails bumps Hana's shoulder holding her own camera in her hands.

"It's not fair, Hana-senpai! You're taking all the pictures, I say!" That girl was Emiru, and she had a grumpy expression on her face. She turns her attention to Hugtan and closed her left eye and focuses her camera towards her.

"Hugtan, look at me, too!" Emiru snaps a picture of Hugtan holding a daisy with a closed-eye smile. Emiru and Hana snap picture after picture of Hugtan like she was a famous celebrity.

"Wow what a good expression!" Hana says.

"You understand too!? That's so right, I say!" Emiru agreed.

"Soo cute~!"

While the two of them were busy taking pictures, they were watched over by their friends, Saaya, Ruru, and Homare were sitting on a large picnic blanket. with a small hamster with white and cream-colored fur and a tuft of red hair on top of a box.

They watched this with amused smiles on their faces, while one of them was looking at the hamster suspiciously.

"My, they sure look like their having fun, don't they?" Saaya says, looking at the two girls with a closed-eye smile.

Homare smiled. "They really do think this is some kind of photo shot, huh?" She comments amusedly.

The hamster, Harry, huffs proudly as he looks at them. "Well yeah, since Hugtan is so photogenic!"

"According to my analysis, you sounded like a doting parent," Ruru, the purple-haired android, argued. But Harry ignored it and just kept looking proud.

"Hey, everyone!" The group looks over and sees Hana with her camera smiling at them and waving. "Let's take a group picture!"

They all looked at each other and agreed with happy smiles on their faces. As this was happening, a lone figure stands in the shade of a tree from afar places a claw on the bark as the figure watches them. He watched as Hana runs over to her friends, without knowing of the figure's gaze at her and her friends.

Hana sat in front of everyone with Hugtan sitting on her lap, she holds the camera over their heads and everyone smiles wide and happily as she snapped the picture.

The figure clenched his fist with anger and left the site in from of him without a sound.

Back with Hana and the others, they all were sitting together as Harry is trying to feed Hugtan some baby food since she hadn't eaten much in a while since the picnic.

"Here Hugtan," Harry says, holding the spoon of food in front of Hugtan. But she just sneezed and the food was splattered on Harry's face, Harry stood there with the food splattered on his face.

Hana laughed a little as she takes out a tissue and cleans Hugtan's noose. "You sure got that out, huh Hugtan?" She jokingly says. Then, that was when she smelled it. Hana lifts Hugtan up and smelled her dipper, Hana turns away from the smell of her dipper. "It really is coming out on this end too huh...?"

Saaya realizes what that meant and pulls out the Mirai Pad as she looks up a bathroom for them. Then she turns towards Hana and points into a direction where the location was. "The toilet should be over there!"

Hana nodded as she holds Hugtan over her head. Homare then grabs the baby and nods towards Hana. "I'll go with you," Homare says as she stands up. "let's go."

The two of them raced off to the bathrooms with Hugtan as Saaya was cleaning Harry's face.

"Allow us to take care of things on this side," Ruru tells him as Emiru cleans up. The two girls came back with a now very happy Hugtan that was passed to Emiru and sat on her lap.

"Hugtan, nice and clean ~hagyu!" Hugtan says. Hana smiled and pats Hugtan's head as she giggles at the head pats.

"Speaking of which, you all have gotten good at this!" Harry complimented. Hana looks over at her friends with a determined smile on her face.

"Yeah, can't believe it's only been half a year since we all started taking care of her!" Hana said agreeing. Saaya nodded in agreement as she held the Mirai Pad in front of them and showed off some pictures.

A picture of Hana and Hugtan sleeping as Hana was holding Hugtan in her arms, then a picture of Homare smiling at Hugtan who was sleeping in her baby carrier behind her back with Emiru next to her with a smile on her face.

"At first I was worried I was doing a great job," Hana says as she was looking at the photos.

The next photo was of Ruru and Saaya together with Hugtan in her room with her in Saaya's lap. With Ruru looking overwhelmed as Saaya was laughing with Hugtan as she was wiggling on her lap. Then, a picture showed Hugtan in her baby carrier again with Harry in his human form carrying her.

The next one shows the girls as precures and the last one shows them all together in Beauty Harry.

"but taking care of Hugtan and being a Precure," Hana continued, looking up at her friends with love. "it's all because everyone is with me that I'm able to do it!" Everyone smiled at Hana, feeling the same thing on their faces. Knowing that Hana was always the brightest of them all and a good leader.

Just then, clouds started to form in the once clear blue sky to now a depressing grey. Hugtan, with Harry now on her lap, looks up at the sky, she didn't like the look of it one bit and started crying.

The girls looked at Hugtan in confusion as they tried to calm her down. Not noticing something with the clouds that were slowly spiraling.

"What's wrong Hugtan, may I ask?" Emiru asked her.

"There, there..." Hana says, trying to calm Hugtan down herself. Suddenly a large shadow loomed over them and they all looked up and saw a black and magenta portal appeared over their heads.

The group squeaked in shock as a figure floated out of the portal, at this point everyone around them saw this display and screamed in terror and ran off. The five girls stood up as the being levitated in the air in front of them.

"W-what is that?" Homare asked as she and the girls looked at the being, Harry had Hugtan on the blanket as he too looks up at the figure before them.

"A black tanuki?" Hana wondered as she stares at the figure curiously.

" ** _Greetings precure,_** " The figure greeted, his voice chilling the group that sends chills down their spins. " ** _it is so good to finally meet all of you, but unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case here. For I am here to take your powers._** "

"Take... our powers?" Saaya wondered what he meant by that. Homare, Emiru, and Hana stand in front of Hugtan and Harry.

"I don't understand what's going on here," Homare says to the girls. "but we can't stand around like this, right?"

"Harry, take care of Hugtan!" Hana tells him.

"Right!" Harry nodded.

* * *

Hana, Saaya, and Homare hold their PreHearts in their phone mode and inserts their Mirai Crystal onto the device.

"Mirai Crystal!" They said. Hana then flips the device into its heart mode as the screen flashes on with a white heart that emits white light. "Heart Kiratto!", she waves her PreHeart gently around until the light turns pink.

Emiru and Ruru hold their PreHeart in its phone mode and insert their Mirai Crystal onto the device.

"Mirai Crystal!" Emiru says first.

"Mirai Crystal!" Ruru says secondly.

They then flip the device into its heart mode as the screen flashes on with a white heart that emits their respective theme color. "Heart Kiratto!", they wave their PreHeart gently around until the light turns into their respective theme color.

Covered in a pink glow, Hana presses the red heart on the PreHeart while saying "Hagyuu~" until pink hearts fly out to create her dress her pompoms, socks, and shoes. And Saaya with creating her dress, sash, and arm warmers. Homare with her skirt, leg bracelet, boots, and gloves.

Emiru and Ruru were covered in a glow of their respective theme color, they press each other's red heart on their PreHearts. They said "Hagyuu~" until red and purple streams of light fly out to create their dress, coat tail, and boots.

Saaya presses the red heart again while saying "Gyuu~" to change her hair length and color, Homare, Emiru, Ruru, and Hana the same as well with adding their hair accessories.

Saaya gains a white scalloped brim with gold lining and two matching colored wings on each side and a pearl forehead piece with blue gem detail matching her droplet earrings. Homare gains on the corner of her head is a blue and pale yellow flight attendant hat with her pearl tiara piece beneath it, and she gains gold star earrings.

Emiru gains a hairpiece that consists of a big red ribbon with pale pink pleat fabric, a gold diamond at the middle of pale blue frilly material, and a matching piece behind the ribbon. She wears lipstick, along with large white fluffy earrings.

Ruru gains a frilly white piece with light blue fabric and a purple ribbon attached to it, adorned by a gold diamond and light blue ruffles. Her eyes turn light purple and gain curled lashes, and she wears pink lipstick.

After she was done transforming, Hana places her PreHeart in its carry bag on her waist. "Embrace the sparkling future!" She yells holding her arms out and hugs herself then jumping up into the air.

"Cheering on everyone!" She jumps high into the sky while pumping her arms like a cheerleader. She lands on the ground gracefully.

"The Precure of High Spirits: Cure Yell!" She introduced herself as she strikes a pose.

"Healing everyone!" Saaya yells out as she reaching out to the heavens and placing her hands to her heart before landing on the ground.

"The Precure of Wisdom: Cure Ange!" She introduced herself as she too strikes a pose.

"Everyone sparkling!" Homare says while she's spinning around before landing on the ground.

"The Precure of Strength: Cure Étoile!" She introduced herself as she straightens back up to strike a pose.

"Loving everyone!" Emiru and Ruru say, hugging each other followed by spinning around and landing on the ground.

"The Precure of Love: Cure Machérie! Cure Amour!" They said together as they strike a pose.

"Hug tto! Pretty Cure!"

* * *

The figure huffed at them after they transformed and sends projectiles of red energy towards Cure Yell but she dodges easily. She tries to kick the figure but he kept on dodging her as well and levitated higher.

"I can't hit in at all!" Cure Yell growled as she looks at the figure. The figure then holds a larger projectile and throws it at her. Cure Yell holds her arms in front of her, but the attack never came.

She looks up and sees Cure Ange in front of her with her **Heart Feather** attack as a shield. "Ange!"

Cure Étoile comes in by jumping behind the figure and tries to kick him back but he dodges her as she lands where he was at.

As he was distracted Cure Amour yells as she runs towards him and throws Cure Machérie at him. The figure looks behind himself but it was too late as Cure Machérie kicks him in the back of the head to the ground as the attack exploded in the dust.

"You got him!" Cure Yell yells out as Cure Machérie lands next to her.

As the dust clears they see the figure growling in rage at the attack as he levitated back up into the air.

"Who is that?" Cure Étoile wonders as she and the others watch the figure carefully.

The figure continues to growl at them, he looked like he was about to attack again. But he stopped, he pauses as he straightens, as if he was listening to someone.

Cure Yell looks at him curiously, wondering why he was pausing. But then, he started to laugh at them. The precures tensed as he looks at them, seemly amused at them.

" ** _Heh... you all are spirited, I'll give you that,_** " The figure tells them, summoning a large groud of red energy cubs behind himself. " ** _very well then, let my power will be the last thing you see!_** " The figure then releases the cubes at them and they were hit all at once that it exploded.

Cure Machérie crashes to the ground before she had to roll over to dodge the red energy projectiles at her, she stands back up with the rest of the precures.

Then, the figure then spreads a field of red energy at them, the precure held their arms in front of them as everything around them was turning red. Suddenly they feel they're not touching the ground below them and looked down to see a black and magenta portal ripping from the ground.

They squeaked in shock as they all were sucked into it, spinning in a spiral as they all were pulled in like a whirlwind. Cure Yell heard a cry and looked up to see Hugtan and Harry flying around the portal with them.

Cure Yell at the sight of them. "Hugtan!" She cried, and she jumps over towards them with a bit of strength she has. Cure Yell closed the gap between them and holds them close to her chest as begins to descend through the portal in blinding like while her other precure friends try to reach for her.

Cure Yell did the same thing, reaching out towards the skies.

"YELL!" They shouted out, the last thing Cure Yell saw before being blinded by the light as the figure levitating up from the portal.

And his yellow left eye looking at her through that silver red mask with some sort of emotion that she couldn't see until she was blinded and deafened from the sounds of her friend's screams.

**Author's Note:**

> HHHEEEEEYYYYY GUYS WHO'S NOT DIED AND IS BACK AT WRITING FOR Y'ALL?! Yup, it's me! And I know that I haven't written much with the whole school thing and now with the whole virus thing going, and I know it's a big deal everyone, but I also wanted to write this crossover that I had come up with.
> 
> And don't worry, I'll update my stories in no time!
> 
> So please be patient and stay safe!


End file.
